Choice
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Nessie doesn't love Jacob the way he wants her to. Doesn't an imprint have the right to make a choice for herself? Will Jake accept this revelation?


**Nessie doesn't love Jacob the way he wants her to. Doesn't an imprint have the right to make a choice for herself? Will Jake accept this revelation?**

**Disclaimer: Meyer owns Twilight. I own nothing but the plot.**

I'm not your average human girl. I'm a half human and half vampire hybrid. Sounds strange, right? Well, it isn't. There's actually a beautiful story of how my human mother and vampire father met and fell in love. Their romance was real and strong but they had to face all kinds of obstacles to remain together.

They got married and Mom got pregnant with me. Which was a huge shock to everyone as vampires are supposed to be infertile. Females are but males aren't. Dad was angry at himself for putting her in such a situation but after I was born, he loved me. I was and still am his baby girl after all.

That's not the weirdest part of my life.

I've also been imprinted on by a werewolf who used to be in love with my mother, Bella. Now you've got to admit that's creepy. A grown up man and a new born baby destined to be together? Very creepy. And disgusting.

Although I definitely love Jacob, my love for him isn't the same kind of love a wolf's imprint would have for him. It's more like my love for my Uncle Em and Jazz.

They're my dad's adopted brothers.

Has something like this ever happened before? Has an Imprint not returned her other half's feelings? Now that I'm sixteen I've realized that I've to tell Jake the truth. Even though its going to kill him, he still has the right to know. I just can't keep this a secret forever. Technically, this isn't a secret because my mind reader of a father knows and he must have told my mother.

~0~

Jacob smiled at me as we walked down the sandy shores of La Push Beach. I didn't return his smile and he suddenly noticed that I seemed to be upset.

"What's wrong Nessie? You seem sorta distant today..." he said in concern.

I didn't reply.

He kept on staring at me and I just didn't know what to say. How would I explain this?

"Jake", I said in a small voice as I looked into his eyes. "I know that you've imprinted on me but we've never discussed the topic properly and I don't think you know how I feel about you."

His smile came back onto his face, even wider than before. He cut my sentence short and turned to me. "I know exactly how you feel without you having to say a word. The kind of love we have doesn't need emotions to express it as it is stronger than anything else. However, you're right. We haven't talked about it and we really should."

I took a deep breath. "Jake-"

He interrupted me once again. "You're my other half. You're my girl and I love you Renesmee Cullen. I love you. Do you feel the same?"

No.

No.

No.

This love isn't true.

How can he love me?

He is forced to do so.

Jacob doesn't love me out of his own free will.

The only person he ever loved was my own mother, Bella.

I sighed and felt my eyes prick with tears. "I love you Jake but I'm not in love with you."

He was quiet for a second before he burst into laughter. "Seriously Ness? What has Bella been telling you? Did she tell you that she said those exact same words to me a few years ago?" he said in between chuckles.

This wasn't going to be easy.

He wouldn't believe me.

"Mom didn't tell me anything", I said defensively. "I'm not in love with you."

He grinned as he pinched my cheek. "You're so cute!" he said. "This is really funny but you're hurting me, kiddo. Tell me the words I want to hear. The words I've waited years to hear."

I grimaced. The words he didn't want to hear.

"I'm not joking", I said. "I'm sixteen years old even though I'm physically an adult. Falling in love isn't my top priority right now and when the time is right, I will find someone but that someone won't be you."

My voice shook at the end and realization dawned on Jacob.

"You're serious?" he said, looking away from me.

I nodded. "I didn't me to hurt you Jake but I can't change the way I feel. I can't force myself to feel something for you when there's nothing here. I have the right to make a choice."

"Do you think that maybe you could fall for me one day?"

That won't happen. I know that for sure.

"I'm sorry. No." I sound harsher than I intended to be and i feel immensely guilty.

"Why would you do this to me?" said Jacob in an barely audible tone. "Why?"

"I deserve to be happy with someone who really loves me. Someone who isn't bound by force to care for me. I want someone who will love me for who I am. And you deserve that too. With someone like Leah."

I'm not an idiot. I'm far from that. I've noticed how Leah watches her Alpha. I know that she loves him even though she will not ever admit it. I've seen her wipe at her tears when she sees Jacob and I sitting together and I know that she respects him for doing the right thing.

She loves him.

He's imprinted on me.

I'm not in love with him.

Why do this have to be so confusing? So difficult?

Why do so many people have to suffer?

"What?" said Jacob sharply. "What about Leah?"

"She...", I trailed off. "Loves you."

Jacob snorted. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he spat out. "How dare you suggest that she loves me? You don't know anything about her. Leah cares, I'll say that but she doesn't love me."

"You don't know that."

"I do!" he yelled. "I need you Nessie. Don't... please... I can't deal with this."

This is the first time he has raised his voice in front of me and I'm scared at the way he's , he's about to go wolf on can have danger consequences. Example A: Emily Uley.

I do the first thing that comes to mind.

I run back home to the Cullens.

**What do you think of this?**

**What if Renesmee wants to make her decision for herself?**

**Leave me your thoughts.****Please Review. I love to hear each and every person's opinion.**


End file.
